The present invention relates to the field of storage containers, methods of formation of storage containers, and use of storage containers to ship goods.
Storage containers are used to transport goods across oceans on large ships, and across land on truck beds. In order to ship containers across seas, the containers must conform to the Convention of Safe Containers, which determines the dimensions and load capacities of different containers. Containers of predetermined dimensions are generally loaded into the cell (or on the deck) of a ship and stacked one upon another for transport. For example, it is known to provide containers measuring 20 feet in total length and 40 feet in total length for loading into the cell (or onto the deck) of a ship.
Storage containers are also used to store items at construction sites, homes, and elsewhere, and can be used accordingly upon completion of shipping on ships. Different sizes of storage containers may be desired according to the various applications for which the storage container may be used. For example, containers measuring 10, 16, or 24 feet in length may be desired according to various applications.
It is known to join two containers measuring 10 feet each in length to form the container measuring 20 feet in total length. The container measuring 20 feet in total length may be used during shipping and then separated into two containers measuring 10 feet in length. In this manner, the shipping of cargo using containers can proceed according to the length requirement, and the later use of storage containers can proceed according to the length desired for the particular application.
For a standard 40 foot container, it is known to provide a tunnel extending along a bottom surface of the container. The tunnel allows the 40 foot container to rest on the bed of a chassis with or without a gooseneck, where it can be used to ship cargo over land.